


Crowbars

by orphan_account



Series: Why is everyone afraid of Jason? [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Jason likes messing with people but is actually a sweetheart, M/M, Past Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Scary Stories, Some one should really tell Tim what is going on, Steph may actually be evil, Tim drake is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kon thinks that Tim's boyfriend is probably Evil. Jason and Steph want to confirm his belief.





	Crowbars

“I heard the funniest thing today.”

“Ya know,” Tim panted, “Could you give me just a second.”

“Sure baby. God, you look so fucked right now.”

Tim hoisted himself up on his elbow, “I wonder why.” Tim said, dryly. “Maybe take your dick out of me then we talk about whatever funny thing you heard today.”

“Sure thing, lover.” Jason pulled out, removed the condom, and jumped out of bed. He pulled the towel out from underneath Tim and ran into the bathroom. He came back with a damp towel and began to wipe the sweat off of Tim’s forehead. “You get so sweaty.”

“I am capable of cleaning myself, Jason.” 

“I just did my best to tire you out. If you shower now you’ll wake yourself up and I won’t be able to get you back to sleep.”

Tim tried to make an annoyed sound but just ended up smiling up at his boyfriend. “Are you aware that you are the only person I let take care of me like this?” he asked. “I don’t know how you are so sweet.” Tim said, his voice wavering as he barely tried to fight off sleep, “What funny thing did you want to tell me about?”

“Steph told me all of your little friends are terrified of me. We thought we might try and mess with the a little bit. Is that okay?”

“Whatever you want, Jay. I love you,” and with that Tim drifted off to sleep with his hands tucked between his head and the pillow. He probably wouldn’t remember this little conversation by morning.

Jason kissed his temple and wrapped a big arm around his waist, settling in to the bed. “I love you too babybird.”

\-------------------------------

Kon sat across the booth from Tim as the two of them devoured their hamburgers. 

“So tell me about your new boyfriend. I mean you haven’t really mentioned him much, and you two have been dating for what? Two months?” Kon said, shoving a hand full of fries into his mouth. This isn’t what he wanted to say. He wanted to ask why the hell he was dating a sociopathic murderer who probably could and would take out Kon at the drop of a hat. He wanted to ask if Tim had tamed him or if he had gone off the deep end. 

“Three months on Thursday actually.” Tim smiled a smile that almost made it difficult to notice the bags under his eyes. “It’s really good Kon. In a way that I haven’t experienced before. I mean he just… I don’t want to go into the details too much, but he is just, ya know? Good.”

“I’m really happy for you, man.” 

Tim smiled and then excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Maybe Kon was wrong maybe Jason was a fine guy with a bad reputation. Tim really seemed happy and that is all a friend could wish for.

Suddenly a man slid into his booth, “Um, hi.” Kon gave the man an extremely confused look. He was taller than Kon, broader too. If it wasn’t for the whole kryptonian thing, he looked like he would definitely be stronger.

“Sorry, but I just had to ask, Is your friend single? I mean he can’t be single right? But, on the off chance he is, I have to ask right?” The guy looked so shy. He wasn’t exactly putting himself out there, approaching Kon instead of asking Tim directly, but he still felt bad for the guy. 

“Um, no actually.” 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to try and come in and take your guy. Glad I checked.”

“Oh, no. We’re not… I mean we did. For a little bit. But that was years ago. No. He is with someone else right now.”

The shy expression suddenly dropped off of the man’s face and it was replaced with an evil grin. 

“You died once, right?” 

When Kon looked him in the eyes he saw green around swirling around in the deep blue. He immediately looked down at his drink, shifting uncomfortably under the intensity of his stare.

“I died too you know. Maybe ol’ Timbo has got a thing for Zombie’s” 

Kon just kept his eyes on the drink. Jason’s voice made Kon think he might actually piss himself.

“Hey look at me.” Jason barked, and Kon did what the man told him to do. “You know what the difference is between the two of us?”

Kon didn’t even move his head to signal that he didn’t, he just stared. 

“I’m not afraid to die again.” Jason whispered.  
Jason’s smile widened. Kon had seen a lot of scary shit in his life, but nothing like that fucking grin. 

“Oh and clone,” Jason stood up from where he sat, “don’t mention this little chat to our boy, okay?”

Kon just nodded and watched Jason walk out of the diner as Tim walked out of the restroom and towards the table.

“So,” he sat down, “dessert?”

\-------------------------------

“I know we don’t know each other very well, but I don’t know who else to turn to. I don’t know what to do. I need help.”

Steph paused the message. Both she and Jason tried keep a serious composure. Jason broke first, and soon he and Stephanie were struggling to breath, laughing so hard they couldn’t stand up.

After a few minutes passed, “What the fuck did you say to him he sounded like he was gonna cry.”

\-------------------------------

“Did he really die? What happened? How did he come back?”

“Slow down there, Kon. Yeah he died. It isn’t a pleasant story, but I’ll tell you if you are sure you want to hear it.”

Steph was over the moon. She felt like she was telling ghost stories to a bunch of little kids around a campfire.

“I’m certain.” 

“When he was fifteen he had an encounter with the Joker. He had faced him before, but with batman by his side. This time he was alone. He didn’t stand a chance. The last thing he saw was a crowbar, covered in his own blood, swinging down at him. Over and over. Then… black.”

Would it be too much to find a flashlight to shine under her chin. 

“He died that day, no doubt about it. Batman buried him, mourned him, but he left him in the ground. He couldn’t have known that Jason would claw his way back to the surface. When he emerged from the dirt, his body was there, but his mind had been lost. 

“He wandered his way through towns and villages. He killed any people he saw. He couldn’t remember his life. His muscles remembered how to be robin, but he also had a thirst for blood. Was he drawn to kill because of his brutal death, or was it something that had been inside of him all along?”

Okay, maybe Steph was embellishing, but Conner seemed to actually be shaking. 

“He wandered and wandered until he was found by Talia Al Ghul. The daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. He couldn’t speak, but something about him called to her. She restored his mind through the Lazarus pit. His blood lust only increased, guided now by a sense of vengeance. 

“He wanted revenge. Revenge on Batman for letting him die, on the Joker for killing him, but most of all: Gotham, for creating a monster like him.”

Kon swallowed. His eyes were wide.

 

“And so, he came back to Gotham and he killed. One by one he would try and off the city that created him. Batman didn’t know who was doing this. He investigated scene after scene with Robin. Every victim, blunt force trauma. Then one night, a man had been brutally murdered in his home. Batman got there before the police could come to gather evidence. He tore the scene apart, and there was one thing different. Batman found something. He found the clue that told him who had been here. It had every ounce of vengeance Jason had poured into it. Do you know what it was, Kon.”

“Wha- what was it, Steph?”

“A bloodied crowbar.”

\-------------------------------

When Tim finally got a chance to hang out at the tower he took it. It had been months and he wanted to relax and fight some non-Gotham brand crime. Him, Bart, beast boy, and Kon had been playing video games and eating pizza all day. This was his idea of a perfect afternoon.

“I hate to abandon you all and let Bart win, but I need to hop in the shower.”

“Let me win? You’re just giving up cause you know I’ll kick your ass if you stay any longer.” Bart’s trash talk never ceased.

“Yeah, whatever.” Tim just smiled at his two best friends were arguing just like they always did. 

Tim was glad he had friends like Bart and Kon. Even if they were little shits who Hijacked his phone and texted his boyfriend. Hey they got him laid that night so what’s the real harm. 

After about twenty minutes they heard the shower turn off and after that a high-pitched yell. 

Everyone rushed to Kon’s room where they found him curled in a ball against the wall opposite his bed. Bart went to comfort Kon and Tim scanned the room.

On the bed there was a long, white cardboard gift box with the lid thrown off. Inside of it, surrounded by red tissue paper, was a crowbar.

Tim picked it up and held it in his hand,”What the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> Who do Steph and Jason Scare next?


End file.
